


Love is not a movie

by panto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hunters, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Scared Stiles Stilinski, Throwback, Werewolf Hunters, s01e01 Alternative, stargentweek2019, stargentweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: When one night Stiles overhears his dad's phone call about half a dead body in the woods, he heads out in secret to see for himself. But instead of finding a body, a group of hunters find him.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 247





	Love is not a movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for [Stargent Week 2019](https://spoon-zi.tumblr.com/post/189182184147/stargent-week-2019-hashtags)
> 
> Prompt Day 1: Alternate Meeting

Stiles hummed as he pulled back from Chris to grab the remote.

“Such a great movie,” he said as he turned off the TV and turned back around to face Chris, who looked like he was going to fall asleep every second now.

“I guess,” the hunter mumbled and reached out to pull Stiles close again. “Just really cheesy. Why do people in movies always meet in an empty street? It’s dark, it’s raining. Their eyes meet and they immediately know: wow, that person is special.”

Stiles huffed. “It’s called romance.”

“Very romantic.”

“Do you remember how we met? That was not romantic at all. I was scared shitless, Christopher!”, Stiles reminded, using the other’s full name for emphasis. “I thought I was going to die. Not once. Not twice but three times in a timespan of like five minutes! First I thought I was going to die lost and alone in the woods. Then I thought I was going to get killed by a mountain lion or something before I realized that those were human people coming towards me and not some scary creature of the woods and for a second I thought I was safe until you pointed your stupid machine-gun at me! I thought you were going to shoot me. So yeah, I would have preferred to meet you in an empty street, in the dark while it’s raining.”

Chris raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. “Well, at least I brought you flowers.”

___

“What?”, Scott asked when he finally picked up the phone after the third time Stiles had called.

“Wow! Hello to you too.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

Scott just huffed in reply. “Take a hint, dude. It’s almost eleven and I’m not answering the phone. Maybe I’m busy. Maybe I’m already asleep. Who knows? All I know is that I need to get some proper sleep if I want to make first line.”

“Hey, that’s the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one.”

“God, just tell me why you’re calling,” Scott stopped him before Stiles could throw any more insults at him. No matter how subtle they were.

Stiles smirked to himself. “Alright, listen. My dad left 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. Some joggers apparently found a body in the woods. And do you know what the best part is?”

“What?”

“They only found half the body!”

“Wait. Which half of the body did they find?”, Scott asked, not sure yet if he liked where this was going.

“Huh. I didn’t even think about that.”

Scott groaned softly to himself as he let himself fall back onto his mattress. “Guess you will find out once your dad has written his report, right?”

“What? No! I’m already on my way. Meet me at the preserve in ten!”

“Dude! Go home and let your dad do his job for once!”, Scott pleaded. “All I know is that I will go to bed now. Goodnight, Stiles.”

“Hey, hey! Come on! I’m almost there!”

“And what if the killer is still out there?”, Scott reminded.

“Huh.” Stiles tilted his head a little. “Also something I didn’t think about yet. Come on, Scotty. Don’t leave me hanging.”

“No chance, dude. I need sleep and you need to head home.”

Stiles huffed. “Yeah, alright. Thanks, mom!”

“Goodnight, Stiles,” Scott repeated before hanging up the phone.

Stiles let out another huff. He didn’t even think about turning around and heading back home. There was a little adventure waiting for him in the woods and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Scott ruin that for him.

When Stiles finally got to the woods and out of his car it was already pitch-black outside and the full moon was standing high over the trees. “Alright,” Stiles mumbled to himself as he grabbed his flashlight and the pocket knife that he had gotten for his eleventh birthday.

The further Stiles wandered into the woods, the more aware he became of the fact that he really hadn’t thought any of this through; the preserve was big, he had no idea where exactly they had found the body, nor did he have any phone signal out there and slowly but surely, he started to feel like he was lost without any idea where he had come from or in which direction he was supposed to go to get back out of the woods.

In the dark, everything looked the same.

He was going to die. He was absolutely going to die all alone and lost in the middle of the woods just because he was so interested in seeing a dead body. God, how stupid was that!

Stiles was almost about to just give up when he heard movement not far from him and he immediately held his breath. There were no wolves in California, right? No, they had talked about this in school and he had asked his dad about it. There were no wolves in California. But – and of course, there was a but – they had bears as well as mountain lions in California.

Oh god! He was going to die. He was so going to die and no one was ever going to find his body if he was going to be eaten by bears or a family of mountain lions!

Very slowly Stiles turned around towards the sound that was coming towards him. There were shadows and then suddenly voices and Stiles let out a relieved sigh when he made out four figures that were so definitely human that for a second he actually believed that he was safe. That was until they spotted him as well.

Everything went really fast from that moment on and suddenly Stiles was surrounded by four heavily armed dudes, a machinegun pointed at his face.

“All alone out here?”, the one pointing the weapon asked.

“I – no – I.”

“Full moon’s tempting, huh?”

“The full moon?”, Stiles asked, not really understanding what the moon had to do with anything. “Listen, I don’t want trouble. I got lost. My friend knows I’m out here, so please don’t shoot me.”

The man shook his head, eyes wandering up and down Stiles’ body as if searching for something. “You don’t want trouble. That’s good to know. Because neither do we.”

He pulled something out of his pocket and Stiles frowned when the man handed him a bundle of purple flowers clearly expecting him to take them.

With shaking fingers Stiles reached out to take them. Flowers. Flowers were for lovers, or grandmothers, or people in the hospital, or – dead people. Stiles frowned. What if those guys were the killers? What if the flowers were part of some kind of sick ritual?

“What – what is this? What do you want from me?”, Stiles asked as he glanced up from the flowers in his hands.

“Wolfsbane.” The hunter said with a surprised face, that Stiles didn’t understand in that moment, as he took down the weapon. “What is a kid your age doing out here in the middle of the night?”

Stiles let out a relieved sigh once the gun wasn’t pointing at him anymore. “I really do look younger than I actually am,” he said as if that was the important part. “And –“ he groaned softly at how dumb his reason was going to sound, “my dad’s a cop. I overheard that they found a dead body and I wanted to see for myself,” Stiles mumbled, embarrassed now to admit it.

The hunter groaned. “They did find a body. But about two miles from here. Were you going to walk the whole way?”

“I got lost.”

The man shook his head. “What’s your name?”

“Stiles. Stilinski.”

Again, the man groaned loudly. “Of course. The sheriff’s kid.” He turned towards the other men. “You keep heading west, I’ll give the kid a ride home and catch up with you after,” he said and watched the other hunters leave before placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Come on, _Stiles_. I’ll make sure you get home without getting yourself killed as well,” he said and started leading the way back out of the woods.

“Thank you.”

“I’m Chris by the way. Chris Argent.”


End file.
